Dying Will Flames of the Abyss
by AlertElaine
Summary: Thrown into the Abyss and corrupted into a chain wasn't how Gokudera had imagined his boss' fate to end as. Sure, Tsuna would one day be corrupted by the mafia, but after contracting with his old boss, he realized he lost him alot sooner then he thought.
1. Chained

This is what happens when you read Pandora while fantasizing about Reborn at the same time!

**Rating: T **- Guns, mafia, cursing, etc**.**

**Summary:** Thrown into the Abyss and corrupted into a chain wasn't how Gokudera had imagined his boss' fate to end as. Sure, Tsuna would one day be corrupted by the mafia, but after contracting with his old boss, he realized he lost him alot sooner then he thought.

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn **nor **Pandora Hearts** belong to me, because if they did it would mean I finally could draw people and make up decent plots! /dance

**Warning:** OoC Tsuna is a definite so do not complain that he's OoC, he's _supposed_ to be!

**BTW:** This will also be more KHR then PH. This is an AR, where chains are in cooperated into the original storyline following up to the Inheritance Ceremony.

**Dying Will Flames of the Abyss**

Chained.

_" "Chessy, we now have.. another… to join us… it's… okay… he's becoming… _chain_…" her gentle voice lulled him into the darkness."_

**-27 - 27 - 27 - 27-**

He forced himself to trudge onwards through the shallow water, his arms swinging at his sides limply. His head hung downwards in defeat, his face tipped towards his feet as he scanned the waters below. His eyes endlessly searched the area around him, looking for something, _anything _that was familiar. It broke his heart that he knew he was utterly lost

So many questions filled his head that a dull headache began to form at the temple of his head. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt that he just had to keep going forward. He had to find somewhere, he didn't know where, but his heart nagged at him to find this place with others. At first he been so lost, so lonely, he almost seemed to be dragged down under by his emotions into the darkness underneath his feet. Well, that was until something spotted his eye.

It was the only source of life he had seen, the only thing he had seen actually moving. All around him looked like a drowned playhouse that had been deserted, the sign of movement had been very reassuring. First he saw a plain, sleek black cat with a long pink ribbon at his neck. Following it was a floating rabbit plushy, it had a round head with bunny ears sticking up and the rest of the cloth flowed down like a dress. After seeing the pair he knew he had to find them, find _something_ to keep his sanity. He knew once he found them he'd get the answers that he was looking for.

Why was he here?

Where was everyone?

Where was _he_?

**-27 - 27 - 27 - 27-**

Tsuna's feet led him to a simple plain building with plants crawling up the sides. He pushed a curtain in the doorway and stepped inside the building, grateful to be out of the water. His eyes first looked to a beautiful girl wearing an equally beautiful, frilly white dress sitting at a table. She was just about to take a sip of something in a teacup when she noticed him and looked his way. She smiled at him, her lavender eyes forced to squint as her cheeks were pushed up by the corners of her mouth. She placed her teacup back down on top of the tabletop,

"Tsu-kun~!" she squealed in delight, spinning in her seat to face him. Tsuna blinked his hollow, chocolate eyes and went down on one knee, bowing before her,

"Will-sama." He addressed her, head bowed. The Will of the Abyss tipped her head to the side and closed her eyes in friendly recognition. Chesire, sitting in the other chair looked over at Tsuna. He scanned over the boy, who appeared to be in his teens. Adorned in a black suit with an orange undershirt finished with a tie, he looked classy, sure, but this still did not satisfy Chesire's negative opinion of him. He had stolen some of the Will's attention from himself and it upset him. Chesire wrinkled his nose at the boy and brought his own teacup, probably filled with milk, to his lips and took a sip of the heavenly drink.

The Will of the Abyss got up, brushing her long white locks behind her and headed towards Tsuna. She sunk down to her knees and lifted her hand up to his chin. She pulled his face up to look at her, his eyes meeting hers before darting away.

"Tsu-kun, we should give you a proper name shouldn't we? You've been here for quite a while without a real name…" The Will cooed. Tsuna looked back at her, relief flooding his previously vacant eyes. He nodded gently and she studied his face. "Why not call you what you were last called at home?" she suggested. When she noticed the relief flash to shock under his gaze, a grin spread across her face,

"Jyuudaime."

**-27 - 27 - 27 - 27-**

He had no idea of where he was going, he just knew he had to keep going. With each step he could feel the water tainting him, the murky water threatened to pull him in, drag him into a dark place. But he forced himself to keep going, to find the answers he so desperately needed. He couldn't stay any longer then he had already been here, he could feel his energy being zapped away. Was this the work of a mist illusion? It was darn good one if it was, he had to admit.

"Gokudera?" he called out meekly, "Ninth?" Tears threatened to drip from his eyes. He didn't know what was happening he just remembered being with the Ninth and then Enma…

He fell to his side, the water seeming to grab at him and yank him down and he landed in the water with a splash. His eyes widened and he shuddered, paralyzed. What was this feeling? A numb tingle swarmed over his body and he could feel his eyes closing, slowly, darkness threatening to swallow him slowly. He attempted to move his arm but found it wouldn't move. He mustered all his strength and forced himself to move, finally making his arm twitch in the end.

But the twitch caused a torrent of pain to shoot through his body, forcing his eyes to widen and he screamed. But the pain just kept coming, running up and down his arm and shooting into his chest. He convulsed in pain, but it only made it worse. He felt like someone was burning him from the inside out and he screamed as if to rid him of the pain but he could do nothing. His body was wracked with agony, the paroxysms of pain only let him lie there in misery and hope that it would fade, but it seemed to never would.

Finally, he could feel the pain intensify and lull him to unconsciousness. But before he could truly black out a faint outline of a person dressed in white came up to his face and blew in it. They touched their hands to his face, causing more pain to flare up in his face. She stroked his hair, almost as if to comfort him but it only brought more uncomfort to him.

"Chessy, we now have.. another… to join us… it's… okay… he's becoming… _chain…_" her gentle voice seemed to settle him a little and he was dragged into the darkness, the voice lingering in his mind for a long time afterwards.

**-27 - 27 - 27 - 27-**

"Will-sama…" Tsuna replied, turning his head away. He didn't know what his connection to the name was, but it plagued him to no end. She chuckled, gently rubbing her finger along his chin as if to comfort him.

"Do you recognize the name my dear Tsu-kun?" she asked him. He shook his head no, "Well, that's okay. I'd like you too though." She paused for a moment, mulling over a thought, "Actually, I do want you to know about that name, I've decided to hook you up with a friend…" the grin that spread across her face was proof to Tsuna that the Will was up to nothing good. He sighed.

"As you wish, Will-sama," Tsuna said.

**-27 – 27 – 27 – 27-**

**_END OF CHAPTER 1: CHAINED._**

Tis is only the beginning, little kittens. Stay tuned for more!**_  
_**


	2. Bound by Chains

**Dying Will Flames of the Abyss**

Bound by Chains.

_" "You're an awful righthand man, Hayato, shouldn't a righthand man do _anything_ for his boss?" she taunted."_

**-27 - 59 - 27 - 59-**

Gokudera scrunched his fists together, face contorted in pain. Tsuna was gone and it had all been that damned Shimon bastard's fault! The itching urge to grab a cigarette nagged him from the back of his mind and he was damn well tempted to grab one of his deathsticks at the moment. But, pushing his craving aside, he recalled the events of that afternoon, wondering if he had been faster he could've saved his precious boss.

_**/FLASHBACK./**_

_Tsuna stood up in front of Timoteo, trying to put up a brave face for the people in the room who were here for the initial ceremony. Timoteo took the box containing the 'Sin' from the man presenting it to him and opened it up. He turned the box towards Tsuna and awarded it to him._

"_I pass this on to you, Decimo." Timoteo's voice rang into the semi quiet room, only to be interrupted at the last moment by the sound of a high pitched screech. Gokudera's hands shot up to cover his ears due to the pain and he coiled inwards slightly. Instantly his worries for his boss kicked in and he looked around him for Tsuna through half squinted eyes. The ninth's guardians had formed a protective barrier around Tsuna and Timoteo, bringing him at least a little relief._

_Explosions blew up all around them, dust clouds and rubble caused the people to panic. A smoke cloud flooded into the air, blinding Gokudera. He swore loudly, he wanted to get up and help his boss but the screeching forced him to the ground. He didn't like the fact he was ripped of two of his senses. But, as soon as the event had begun, the smoke began to clear out and the sound began to fade away._

"_Are you alright Ninth?" Tsuna's voice cried out. Gokudera's head shot up, instinctively looking towards his boss. Relief flooded him when he saw that he appeared unharmed._

"_It's only a scrape." Timoteo replied, wincing from a wound at his left shoulder. His guardians lifted their hands to their ear pieces, readying themselves._

"_Th-The 'Sin!'" Tsuna cried out in shock, staring at the smashed vial of red liquid now staining the carpet beneath it. _

"_Seal off all the exits! Don't let anyone escape!" Timoteo commanded, looking up at his guardians who were already paging security. They guaranteed that the culprit would be caught in less than five minutes._

"_Everything is as planned." Schnitten commented. Tsuna looked over at him, confused,_

"_Everything is as planned?" he questioned._

"_It looks like the culprit's motive was to destroy the 'sin'." Reborn piped up. Tsuna looked over at him, worry plastered over his face. He looked back down to the smashed vial, scowling at the bottle._

"_The Vongola heirloom…" He said grimly. Timoteo looked back over to Tsuna and attempted to reassure him with a smile._

"_Do not worry about it, Tsunayoshi-kun. That was a fake, a replica of the 'Sin' made to lure the culprit out." He explained. Tsuna gasped, "The real 'Sin' is safely stored in the vault in the next room. The flames that shield it is made of our seven properties and cannot be destroyed by any weapon or dying will flame." Gokudera looked over at Timoteo, awed by the old man._

"_To have planned this far… you are incredible, Ninth!" he exclaimed. Timoteo's face once again grew hard again,_

"_We will catch the culprit, no matter what it takes. I will take responsibility for what was done to Yamamoto-kun." He vowed. Tsuna looked over at him worry written over his face._

"_B-Bad news!" Ganauche suddenly exclaimed, the door to the room in which the vault was in, thrown open. Gokudera spun to look over there and his eyes widened, "The vault has been broken into!" The vault, appearing to once be fully coated in flames of all colours, was only half lit up, the lid to the vault missing half of itself. A pair of men lay near it, unconscious with rubble scattered all over the floor._

_An eerie laughter started up into the room, steadily increasing. Another explosion wracked the vault and seven figures walked out of the clearing dust, revealing the Shimon family. Enma stood at the front of them, a cold glare planted on his face and the sin between his fingers. Gokudera gaped at the family, before taking a hard look at Shitt. P. Was this due to her alien telepathic powers? He studied her, but she only stared into the crowd with hard eyes. As he glanced at the other members, Adelheid glanced back at Gokudera for a second with such cold eyes that it sent shivers down his spine._

"_We're taking back what's ours." Enma defiantly spat out, holding the 'sin' out to his audience, "This 'Sin' belongs to the Shimon family!" He almost seemed to be shaking with rage; it seemed so unlike the meek, quiet Enma they had grown to know. Even his own family stared at him oddly before suddenly backing away, looking at him with shock. _

"_E-Enma!" Adelheid cried out, "Your-!" she began before Enma's head rolled backwards, looking over at her. He scowled,_

"_I know!" he spat, "It's time we cleaned up the traitorous motherfucking Vongola, Adel." he clicked his tongue and a growl rung through the air. A black tail flashed from one side of Enma and the face of a large black cat, poked out from the one side of him. It put one paw in front, three times the size of any normal large cat, crimson stained claws extending from the paws. The cat seemed to grin, stepping out into the opening. It looked like a large panther with ginormous paws and a stunning black mane; was it a box weapon? Gokudera's eyes widened as gasps echoed into the air, maybe it was one of Shitt P.'s alien pets! It's calculating red eyes scanned the crowd,_

"_How ni~ice of you to let-t me play, Enma!" the panther purred, it's voice very rough and nasally. It looked around at the crowd before it, licking it's lips eagerly. Enma's eyes flickered over to Tsuna and his guardians for a second before looking back to the gorgeous cat. _

"_Take out the pathetic Vongola, Kitty." Enma declared, using his sinister eyes to point towards Tsuna. The panther turned around, spitting at it's master, fur spiking up in all directions._

"_I told you to call me Snowdrop, stupid boy!" It spat, before looking back to it's audience. It let a growl rip into the once calm air and pounced upwards in an ark, landing infront of Gokudera. He pointed his skull gun at the cat, activated only moments ago, and fumbled for ammo hidden inside his clothing. But he wasn't fast enough to load his weapon with dynamite and the giant panther slashed at Gokudera's stomach, sending him flying into the wall before he bounced off it and hit the floor. Groaning, he lifted his head up to see the panther wrap it's tail around Chrome and smash her to the floor while swatting at Hibari like a playtoy._

_The people in the room began to make their move to help; Dino gripping his whip and Belephegor readying himself with his knives; but they were stopped by shards of ice. They locked the guests in place, threatening to stab them and trapping them to the spot. Adelheid looked smug to herself. Dino gritted his teeth, praying the fight would end up in their favor._

_The panther let out a little rumble of excitement, toying around Hibari as he tried his hardest to block the attacks but the cat was much quicker. Gokudera used his gun to aim at the cat and shot off a flame arrow but the cat quickly dodged it without breaking from pummeling Hibari, knocking into a stunned Ryohei. Tsuna looked over to the beast, his eyes widening. The cat smashed Hibari into the ground, before turning towards Ryohei. The latter went in for a punch to but the panther scooped his arm into its mouth and chomped down. Gokudera sent another flame arrow, but the cat swirled around and had Ryohei take the full front of the attack._

_Tsuna turned to Enma, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" he screamed, popping a pill into his mouth and flying in to save his friends. The panther slammed Ryohei to the ground and pounced at Tsuna, it's red eyes wild. Tsuna attempted to escape from it's line of of projectile but the cats paws landed on him and forced him to the ground. He groaned, lashing out his legs._

"_Tsuna!" Gokudera cried out, aiming a barrage of flame arrows at the panther. Suddenly a different cry alerted him and he averted his line of sight to look back at the Shimon family, distracted. He ceased fire as he watched Enma clutching at his chest, the rival family's boss' eyes wide. He stumbled forward and suddenly a circle of light entrapped around him. Black hands sprung from the ground and pulled him downwards. He struggled against them, screaming.  
_

"_Save me! Save me!" he cried out.  
_

"_What- let go!" Tsuna's own cries alerted Gokudera and he turned all his attention to his boss. The cat was also struggling against black hands, encased in a circle of light. It continued to keep Tsuna pinned down, trying to drag him down into wherever they were going. Tsuna lashed out his flaming palms at the panther, trying to fight his way out of the beasts grasp until the hands eventually began wrapping around him as well and dragged him in. He screamed in fright and shock._

"_Tsuna!" _

"_Jyuudaime!" Gokudera struggled to his feet and half ran, half limped to his boss. Tsuna's frightened eyes looked at Gokudera and it broke him in two. He held out his hand to grip his boss' outstretched, flaming palms, but he was dragged under, disappearing. Still running for the circle, Gokudera watched as it began to shrink as the beast was pulled underneath as well._

"_TSUNA!" Gokudera cried out. His boss was gone; the circle had disappeared when the cat was completely pulled under. He stared at the now vacant area, shaking with rage and sadness. He looked over at the Shimon family and they looked just as hurt and shocked as everyone else. Gokudera gritted his teeth and pointed at them, "You fucking bastards!" He cried out, trying to keep his forming tears at bay, "Where the fuck is Jyuudaime!" He tore dynamite from his various hiding spots and shoved them into his skull gun, firing them off like a mad man. The family still stood there shocked, aside from Julie who smiled deviously._

_The Shimon family seemed so stunned they only noticed the bombs at the last minute. Julie jumped out at the right time, abandoning his family members, the others not so lucky. Gokudera could feel the rage running through his veins, fueling him to beat the Shimon to a bloody pulp. They stole his boss away from him and now they would pay._

**\BACKTOREALITY\**

Gokudera put his face into his palms, groaning as he recalled of the events that had occurred only that afternoon. He needed his boss. His only real need to live, the drive that kept him going was gone and he wouldn't return. Grief washed over him like an unwelcome blanket, swallowing him whole.

"Jyuudaime…" he mumbled to himself in anguish.

"Do you desire your precious Jyuudaime?" A sweet, calming voice called out. Gokudera's head shot up, looking around for the owner of the voice. It wasn't Bianchi playing a trick on him again, was it? How the hell did she manage to get the keys to his house anyways? She always seemed to be popping up in his apartment…

"What the fuck?" Gokudera cussed, his eyes wandering.

"I can give him back you know." The voice cooed, calming Gokudera's frayed nerves slightly. His eyes opened in shock,

"Where the fuck are you?" Gokudea exclaimed, slipping his rings on his fingers behind his back. He heard a giggled from the other side of the room. Was he being mocked? He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'm right here!" the voice exclaimed. Gokudera's ears pinpointed the source and his eyes trailed down to the table at the other end of his room. A bunny plushy sat on it, a stitched smile grinning back at him. It's eyes were hollow, only endless pits of stark black stared back at him. Gokudera shuddered at the sight of them, lighting up his rings.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Gokudera spat at the doll, poising his flaming rings above his boxes. The plushy's face tilted down to look at the boxes and then back up to Gokudera.

"I just want my-_your _precious Jyuudaime to have a playmate, Hayato-san." She squealed. Gokudera's eyes widened before narrowing into an accusing glare. That bitch had the guts to be so informal and disgustingly rude to him. She was mocking him!

"How the hell do you know my name?" he spat once more. The doll shrugged,

"My, my, aren't we full of questions, Hayato-san," she teased, "Well, you see, Tsu-kun used to be quite a talker..." She said absentmindedly, as if it was nothing.

"Used to?" Gokudera roared before letting her words fully sink in. Tsu… kun… she couldn't be talking about Tsuna, could she? What did she mean by that? Maybe she could bring Tsuna back to him. But maybe she was tricking him, the bitch seemed capable of it! He plunged his rings into the boxes strapped around his waist and activated System CIA.

"Yes indeed, Hayato-san, 'used to'." The doll said, watching as the various bone shields appeared in the air, a newly strapped on skull gun on his arm, "That's why I want you to take him back for the time being. Make him cute again, will you?" the bunny giggled, propelling itself off of the table. Gokudera aimed his gun at her, Uri at his side spitting and hissing at the doll, for once not scratching at Gokudera's face. "Oh, I see, I guess you don't want to see Tsu-kun, poor Jyuudaime, he'll be crushed when he hears you didn't want him, Hayato-san…" the doll sighed, turning away. Gokudera's eyes flashed,

"N-No!" he cried out before mentally cursing himself. The doll turned its head over one of its shoulder,

"No?" she repeated. Gokudera growled, the bitch had cornered him.

"W-Well, you say you'll give Jyuudaime back to me, but how can I trust you?" he snapped back, threatening her with his gun. The plushy turned around shrugging,

"I can't show you how you can trust me." She admitted, "But, if you call out to him, like you really want him back, he'll return to you once more." She explained, Gokudera grimaced at the request.

"And he'll come?" Gokudera asked. The doll nodded and he hesitated before spitting out, "That sounds like a load of bullshit!" The doll's stitched, or so thought to be, grin twisted downwards into a frown.

"You're an awful righthand man, Hayato, shouldn't a righthand man do_ anything_ for his boss?" she taunted. "You just call out his name…" she tempted him. There was an awkward pause between the two of them, Gokudera hesitating on the offer. If he called out his boss's name, he might just look stupid. But, maybe the doll was telling the truth, maybe all he had to do was call out for him and he'd appear. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"J-Jyuudaime..." Gokudera said awkwardly. The doll shook it's head, sighing. Hey, it wasn't his fault, that's a damn odd thing to do!

"Don't ask for him like the scared, weak bastard you are! Ask for him as the boss' right hand man, sworn to protect him at all costs!" The doll motivated Gokudera, sent his blood boiling at the cold and harsh comments she had made. He'd show her he wasn't work or scared!

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out, praying that it would work. Suddenly a body pressed up against his back and a hand reached over his shoulder. Bewildered, Gokudera spun around, jumping backwards away from whoever was behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the figure of his boss standing there. Tsuna stared back at him, something different about him, but Gokudera didn't care. He thought he'd lost his boss these last few hours after the inheritance Ceremony but now he stood before him.

"J-Jyuudaime...?" Gokudera finally cried out, shaking. He lowered his skull gun, staring at his boss as he approached him. Tsuna's brown eyes stared into Gokudera's emerald eyes, his brown gravity defying hair flopping around with each step. Tsuna lifted a finger to his mouth and bit into it, scarlet blood drops sliding down it. Gokudera's warning signals started kicking in. This was not the boy he once knew, his eyes so emotionless, his face so stoic. Even his graceful movements couldn't match the crude antics of the Tsuna he knew, the clumsy air that had once wrapped around him had disappeared. As Tsuna approached him Gokudera's eyebrows knitted back together again.

Tsuna lifted his hand up, pointing his bleeding finger towards Gokudera's lips. Instead of accepting, Gokudera slapped his boss' hand away, swearing. Suddenly they both widened their eyes, an emotion finally flooding into Tsuna's void chocolate eyes. The two boys suddenly felt draw together, power seeming to surge through both of them. They looked to their hands, still in mid-slap.

The shiny, red Vongola Storm Ring held a drop of blood on the surface.

**-27 - 59 - 27 - 59-**

_**END OF CHAPTER 2: BOUND BY CHAINS**_

Contains real stuff from KHR manga chapter 296, pages 1 - 12, in the flashback. I just realized that there's ALOT of talking... ^^

And, to the people who can guess where Kitty/Snowdrop's name came from will win a cookie!

Enma used to be crazy and corrupted by the chain, but after seeing him in the last chapter looking like a creepster, I changed him to the way you just read him as. I think it suits him better.

O.O OMIGAWD, THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR A FANFICITON CHAPPIE! /die

Reviews make me smile. The last review by **moonray9** had me giddy all day! *u*


	3. Introducing

**Dying Will Flames of the Abyss**

Introducing...

_" Gokudera felt the sudden rush of raw power course through him and his breath hitched."_

**-27 - 59 - 88 - R-**

Tsuna felt his own eyes stretch wide, Gokudera's following suit. His heart beat fast through his chest, the sound of Gokudera's own heartbeat ringing in his ears, the two sporadic rhythms slowing down to match the same pace. His breath hitched. He felt as if he had been drawn into Gokudera's own body, the sensation of being taller thrilling him. His eyes darted away from Gokudera's emerald ones, the confusion that had flooded them so overbearing.

He eyed the red crystal ring on Gokudera's slim finger. The red droplet of blood soaked into the rock, replaced by a small clockwork that Tsuna had seen so many times on the body's of twisted, lost people who had managed to get themselves into the Abyss. What did that mean now, was that how a contract was sealed?

"Thank you, Hayato-san!" The Will of the Abyss mumbled into Gokudera's ear, forcing Tsuna to strain to pick up what she had said, "Lucky you had that, right?" The Will motioned over to his side and smirked, floating away from the confused silverette. She came before Tsuna and butted her face against his forehead as if to kiss him. He was used to the action, The Will never gave up the chance to shower him or Cheshire with affection. He watched as she disappeared with a pop, saddened by her departure.

He turned his attention back to Gokudera, the silverette obviously flustered with the situation. Tsuna couldn't blame him, he too was slightly confused. Never the less, Tsuna decided that if his contractor would not take the first move, he would. He dipped down onto his knee, placing his hand on top his heart.

"Thank you for contracting with me, Will-sama is pleased and so I am too!" Tsuna explained. He saw Gokudera flinch at the sound of his voice, eyes darting to meet his, "May I ask my contractors name?" He stared back at Tsuna, hesitating before answering.

"You're not Tsuna."Gokudera accused, his eyes narrowing. Tsuna looked back at him, blinking in confusion. Who was Tsuna?

"Of course I'm not. I, am Jyuudaime." Tsuna replied, bowing, "But I never did catch your name…" Gokudera stared back at him, sadly. Tsuna was even more confused, then again didn't The Will of the Abyss say that he would be contracted to an old friend. He was probably just so happy he was, sad..?

"What was this about being a contractor?" Gokudera asked, getting to the point. Tsuna wondered if he was purposely avoiding his previous question.

"Well, I'm a chain-" Tsuna began.

"A chain?" Gokudera interrupted, disbelieved.

"Yes, a chai-"

"Gokudera? You home?" A voice called down the hallway. Gokudera immediately blanched at the voice, his eyes widened as he turned around stiffly. Tsuna watched Gokudera with interest, what was beyond those doors that had scared him so much? A loud grumble from his stomach echoed into the air.

"S-Sister?" Gokudera stuttered, fleeing out of the room, leaving Tsuna all alone. He looked at the doorframe, wondering where his contractor had fled off to.

"Ciasso!" a voice from the outside said. 'What an odd greeting', Tsuna thought.

"Hello, Hayato!" 'Oh, was that my contractor's name?' Bored, Tsuna soon followed Gokudera out of the room and into his living room. He leant up against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing in my house?" Gokudera spat. A woman and a baby sat on a couch, faced towards the silverette. The woman opened her mouth to speak but her words were caught in her mouth when her eyes darted over to Tsuna through the goggles she wore. Even the baby's eyes widened slightly, they were both stunned by his appearance. 'But why?' Tsuna wondered. Gokudera turned around, looking at Tsuna sharply.

"What are you doing out here?" Gokudera snapped. Tsuna pushed himself off the frame and sauntered into the room fully. The closer he got, he realized he recognized the pink locks of hair that spilled over the woman's head. How could someone forget that dainty face? His eyes widened and he immediately dipped down onto his knee.

"Poison Scorpion-san." Tsuna addressed, "I see you are well, have you been treating Wigless Wasp well too?" He asked, looking up at his audience. Gokudera looked surprised, while Bianchi looked more or less confused. The baby watched Tsuna with interest.

"Wh-Who?" Bianchi stuttered. It was Tsuna's turn to be bewildered. His head shot up and he looked up at Bianchi with shock.

"You know…" he said awkwardly, "Your chain…"

"What the fuck is a chain?" Gokudera spat, crossing his arms. Tsuna watched as the baby looked over at Gokudera curiously. Gokudera looked back apologetically. Tsuna felt flustered, what part of this conversation was he missing? He got up off his knee, propelling himself onto his feet before pointing to himself.

"I am a chain, a being of the Abyss." He announced. He felt all eyes trailing to him, Gokudera staring back at him dumbfounded. An awkward silence filled the room, weighing down on the tense environment. Tsuna blinked innocently. Had these people really not known who Wigless Wasp was? He had assumed Bianchi had taken good care of him, but if she couldn't remember him then how was this possible? Wouldn't the illegal contractor mark bug her?

"No Good Tsuna, do you know when Bianchi here got her 'Wigless Wasp'?" The baby suddenly asked, dragging Tsuna from his thoughts. Tsuna looked over at him, blinking, waiting for the person he was speaking too to answer. He looked at the others before the realization hit him, flooding his eyes.

"Wait, me?" Tsuna asked, pointing to himself. The baby nodded, rolling its eyes as if it were something obvious, "My name is 'Jyuudaime' not this 'Tsuna' person you guys make me out to be. Do not call me by something I am not named. " Tsuna demanded. He hated how these strangers had just walked in and started insulting him. His name had been given to him by The Will and he would respect the name she gave him. He would not take any other crap nickname that was given to him!

"Oh?" The baby challenged, "When did you grow a pair?" He revealed a gun from the side of his pants and turned it towards him. Tsuna's eyes widened, staring at the gun. An intense fear wracked him, coating him like an unwelcome blanket. It was odd, he didn't know what was so scary about an infant with a gun; he had seen scarier chains in his lifetime. Heck, Will-sama could be scarier than some little kid. He attempted to hold back a yelp, but it escaped from his lips too late.

"Hiiee-!" He cried out before wincing from the outburst. The baby smirked in triumph, the other occupants looking back and forth from Tsuna to the baby questioningly.

"Interesting…" he said, "No-Good-Tsuna, let's see that ring of yours, you have one, right?" The baby commanded, shaking the gun to encourage him. Tsuna immediately stuck his hand out, growling.

"Indeed I do, but I do not get what is so special about my ring." He looked down, scanning over the ring. It was a simple little thing; a black metallic base held the ring together and a blue crystal sat in the center of it, an odd crest inside of it. Little, rectangular shapes the colours of the rainbow circled around it, the words 'VONGOLA FAMIGLIA' in between the smaller crystals. He looked back up to the infant.

"Reborn…?" Bianchi asked, but he ignored her.

"Hmm, just as I thought, can you still use your flames?" Reborn asked. Tsuna rejoiced that the topic of the conversation was one that he actually understood. He nodded, turning to Gokudera,

"May I?" he asked. Gokudera blinked in confusion before shrugging. Tsuna smirked, reaching into his pockets and bringing out a pair of wooly mittens. The moment they were both on his hands they turned into gauntlets. He had expected at least a gasp of surprise but his audience didn't seem affected by the transformation, infact they seemed comfortable and familiar to them. He wondered why. Pushing aside the thought, he let power surge to his hands, causing a familiar tingle in his fingertips.

**-27 - 59 - 88 - R-**

Gokudera felt the sudden rush of raw power course through him and his breath hitched. It felt as destructive as any storm flame and as sharp as any lightning flame, multiplying in power like a cloud flame. But at the same time, it energized him like a sun flame, the calmness of a rain flame rushing through him and harmonizing his senses like the sky flame. Was it some sort of mist flame tricking his senses? *

He stumbled backwards, falling back onto his backside. He looked up at Tsuna and his eyes widened. When he said he could still use his flames Gokudera, and presumably everyone else in this room, thought he meant his sky flames. Instead, black tendril-like flames escaped from his palms and forehead. The pressure flowing from them, even from here, threatened to swallow Gokudera whole. He held his breath, looking to Reborn. The toddler looked grim before exchanging his gaze back to Gokudera.

"That's enough, No-Good-Tsuna, Gokudera here doesn't look like he can handle it." Reborn stated. Tsuna's flames dissipated and he turned to Gokudera,

"Oh! Did I hurt you… er, Gokudera is your name, right?" He said, putting his hand out for him. Gokudera looked at his hand, before looking back at Tsuna's face. His voice sounded so odd, a mix between his hyper dying will voice and his normal one. It almost pained him to look at this Tsuna too. This was not the friend he had grown to admire nor was he the boy he wanted as Vongola Decimo. He shook off Tsuna's hand and stood up with his own help. He didn't want this wannabe Tsuna touching him.

"Gokudera, mind coming over to the next room with me?" Reborn asked, using his gun to point to his bedroom. Gokudera shrugged back, heading towards his room. As he entered it, he made a beeline for his bed. Reborn came behind him, shutting the door behind the two and looking to Gokudera before plopping himself onto a stray chair. The two sat in silence, Reborn looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Don't you abandon that boy. He's Tsuna." Reborn said suddenly, breaking the silence. Gokudera looked up to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Gokudera, do you mind babysitting Tsuna for me for a bit?"Reborn asked, smirking. Without waiting for an answer he jumped down, opened the door, and left the room. Gokudera grumbled angrily. Why couldn't the Tsuna wannabe stay with someone else? Maybe go back to his _own home_? He got up to follow Reborn back to the living room. Well, Reborn hadn't been wrong before, had he? Still, he couldn't help but doubt the baby.

Reborn might be an amazing hitman and one of the seven amazing acorbaleno, but he wasn't some sort of prophet. Tenth and this Tsuna were nothing alike! This fucking doppelganger might look like him, but that's where the similarities stopped. This Tsuna was cold, unfeeling. The real Tenth was warm and innocent; it was one of the things that had attracted Gokudera to Tsuna at first. He was willing to put his friends before him, caring for everyone around him. Tsuna was like a beacon of light, illuminating the path for anyone who seemed to stray onto it. Tenth was like a god in his eyes.

This person in his house was not Tsuna, they were some sort of imposter wearing Tsuna's skin. They were an evil in disguise; they had stolen Tsuna's light and now Gokudera couldn't see. The cold and darkness that this Tsuna had brought threatened to drag Gokudera into the pits of hell. It was worse than when that boy wasn't here and he thought Tenth had been lost. He gritted his teeth, intense hate for the boy in the other room with his sister and Reborn welling up inside him.

'I'm sorry Reborn, that fucking bastard might not last the night…' Gokudera thought bitterly before entering the room with the rest of them.

**-27 - 59 - 88 - R-**

**END OF CHAPTER::INTRODUCING...**

* Did u c wat I did thar? Har har har. =P

Haha. Honestly, I dislike this chapter. I dislike it very much. /sigh. Oh well!

No one got Snowdrop/Kitty's name. D: Though I suppose **Totaro** got it right becuase apparently Ada had both Snowdrop and Kitty, along with Dinah of course!, as pets. /shrug I never noticed them... Meh. Oh wells! =P

* * *

This would've been out earlier but that error problem people have been having affected myself as well. BUT THANKS TO **MS. MUMPSIMUS** I FOUND THE CURE!

**Click on the story you want to update. While the error screen is visible, go up to the URL at the top of the screen. Change the word 'property' to 'content' and hit enter. The normal update window should open.**

Hope this helps! I squeed when I found that out! =P


	4. Explanation

.**  
**

**Dying Will Flames of the Abyss**

Explanation

_"I did! Will-sama is an amazing teacher!" he cried out, leaping to his feet, pointing to Reborn, "And don't you say anything against her you monster!"_

**59 - 27 - R - 80**

Gokudera let a sigh of frustration as he headed for his kitchen; Tsuna had lasted the night. As much as he would've loved to kick him out, maybe even send a stick of dynamite up the boy's ass, he still looked too much like Tenth. Even if he was nothing like Tenth, Gokudera had vowed to himself he wouldn't let _anything_ touch a hair on his boss' head and this doppelganger shared that same one. He cursed himself for making that mistake those months ago. If only he had foreseen this event and saved Tenth from wherever he was now! Grief washed over him and unwelcome tears once more threatened to spill from his eyes. He pushed them back, crying was for the weak and Gokudera had hardened himself long before.

Once inside his kitchen, he found his unwelcome guest sitting at one of the chairs waiting for him. Tsuna's one eye cracked open sleepily and he leant forward in the chair he was sitting in,

"Good morning, Gokudera-san." Tsuna greeted. He looked to Gokudera with those fucking annoying void eyes.

"Fuck off Wannabe." Gokudera snapped back, walking past him. Tsuna stretched and leaned back into the chair, tempting Gokudera to kick at the chair and have the imposter fall. Reborn never said not to _hurt him_, had he? Even still, the mental conflict within Gokudera forced him to keep to himself, walking stiffly past the bastard that wore his boss' face. Another wave of grief washed over him.

"The baby showed up this morning and dropped a letter off." Tsuna said, motioning to a piece of paper on the table. Gokudera walked over to it, but not before shooting a glare at Tsuna. He picked up the letter and unfolded it;

'_Gokudera,_

_Thanks for taking care of No-Good-Tsuna last night!_

_Bring Tsuna and Yourself to Tsuna's house for a meeting at noon. I'll explain everything.'_

Gokudera stared at the note before flinging it back onto the table. As usual with important documents, it was written in Italian. He turned his head to the side to peer at a clock. It was only 9o'clock in the morning. Gokudera groaned, falling back into the closest chair, closing his eyes as he draped a hand over his face. The stress of it all was getting to him. Where was Tenth when you needed him?

"Gokudera-san…?" A small voice squeaked. It sounded so much like Tenth's! Gokudera's eyes flew open and he leant forward with wide eyes to look at Tsuna. The imposter stared back at him with sympathy, fucking damn sympathy! "Are you okay?" There was that sweet voice calling him from that filthy mouth!

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Gokudera snapped back, closing his eyes again and massaging the bridge of his nose. Grief washed over him in waves.

"Pardon?" Tsuna asked, confused. Gokudera pinched his nose, squeezing his eyes together.

"J-Just don't!" Gokudera cried, his voice cracking in despair. He heard Tsuna start to get up but Gokudera put his hand out to stop him. "Just stay away." he opened his eyes, staring back at Tsuna sadly, "I'm fine."

"Gokudera-san… you are not okay." Tsuna replied. Gokudera's eyes widened slightly. He just sounded so Tenth-ish, it nagged at his heart. He finally felt tears roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped them away, standing up abruptly. Tsuna's eyes followed him.

"You remind me too much of someone I knew. Get the fuck away, Wannabe!" Gokudera snapped back, fleeing the room. He had to get away from the poison hiding inside his Tenth! Tsuna watched him leave and sighed, slightly confused.

**59 - 27 - R - 80**

The two boys approached the Sawada residence; Gokudera in front with a cigarette smashed between his lips as he took angry drags of the death stick and Tsuna trailing after him, making sure to keep his distance from the boy for fear of being blown up. He'd been threatened once already, he didn't want to cause his new contractor any more worries. Still, he wondered what had caused him so much distress earlier.

Faint voices echoed from a house down the street caught Tsuna's attention. He wondered who they were from. He saw Gokudera perk up, quickening his pace. Tsuna blinked in confusion, walking faster after Gokudera. They turned the corner and the voices just seemed to get louder.

"I hate crowds…"

"Lambo-san wants Takoyaki~!"

"Lambo, we'll go buy you some later" The voices filled Tsuna with nostalgia, he felt like he was back at home with the Will and Cheshire, though Chessy was never quite docile around him. He unconsciously slowed down and finally stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, thinking back to his family in the Abyss. The beautiful Will-sama and her magnificent (and rude) cat, Cheshire. Gokudera growled when he heard Tsuna's footsteps falter and eventually stop and turned around, ready to snap at the boy when he saw the peaceful look on his face.

"Wannabe." Gokudera said softly, breaking Tsuna out of his airy daze. Tsuna's face fell back into its blank stare and he looked up to Gokudera. The silverette's nose wrinkled suddenly and he seemed to bristle as he turned back around and walked on, "Hurry the fuck up," he growled. Tsuna nodded obediently and followed him.

They came before a plain house where most of the noise was coming from. The name plate read 'SAWADA'. Tsuna wondered whose house this was, maybe one of Gokudera's friends? He watched Gokudera ring the doorbell before pushing open the gate, throwing his cigarette to ground, and followed him inside up to the steps to the house. Gokudera hadn't even made it to the door when the obnoxious baby from last night swung it open.

"Ciaossu! Let's go upstairs, the rest of the family is up there already." He said, jumping away already. Gokudera let himself inside and Tsuna followed him, closing the door behind him. Family? They were seeing Gokudera's family members? A woman with chin length brown hair peeked out into the hall and smiled at Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Ah~! Welcome back home, Tsu-kun!" the woman said. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. How did some random stranger know him, let alone know the nickname that was reserved for The Will and The Will only? He unconsciously went for the gloves in his pockets when he felt someone whap him in the back of his head. He whipped around and locked eyes with the baby, letting his gloves fall back into his pockets. Who did he think he was? That blasted woman had-!

"Upstairs." Reborn demanded, a malicious look glinting in his eyes. Tsuna gritted his teeth before looking to Gokudera for instruction. The boy just turned away from him and went upstairs, hands shoved into his pockets. He stared up at his contractor sadly, wondering what was bugging him so much. He trudged up the stairs after him. Maybe he could cheer him up; maybe he could get him a cat! Cats were always good company The Will had always said, though Tsuna supposed Cheshire could sometimes be a bit of an ass at times when he was visiting the Abyss. Gokudera opened the door to the room closest to the stairs, more noise echoing out down into the stair case.

"Stupidera! What are you doing here?" "Oh, hello Gokudera…" "Another herbivore?" "Oh… Hullo…" "Your extremely late, Octopus-head!" But Gokudera didn't answer any of their greetings, entering the room quietly. Shouldn't Gokudera be excited to see his family? Tsuna panicked.

"Gokudera-san?" Tsuna called up the stairs, scrambling to the top to comfort his contractor. The house went deathly quietly. Reaching the top, he looked inside the room to be met with surprised and happy expressions.

"Tsuna!" "Sawada!" "Bossu." "Herbivore…" And he was swamped into a hug by one of the boys in the room with spiky black hair. Taken back by the bold action, he quickly pushed the boy away from him. Why would someone be hugging him? Strangers outside of the Abyss were really friendly, weren't they? His eyes narrowed into a glare,

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice once more void of an emotion. He felt the boy jump and pull away. His chocolate eyes looked almost scared.

"Tsuna…?" he asked, scanning over Tsuna. Tsuna made no moves,

"Not Tsuna, Jyuudaime." He demanded impatiently, disliking the name everyone seemed to be giving him. The boy looked at Tsuna oddly. Tsuna looked away from the other boy, attempting to look over his shoulder for Gokudera.

"There's no talking to him, Baseball-freak. That's not Tsuna." Gokudera spat. The boy turned around and looked at Gokudera like he'd grown another leg. Tsuna nodded back at him,

"Thank you, Gokudera-san." he said calmly. A weight landed on his head, shoes squishing down his gravity defying hair. He let out a loud breath.

"Let's start this. Get on inside, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn's proud voice called out, giving Tsuna a little kick in the head. Tsuna narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he obediently headed inside the room, passing the stunned black haired boy. Upon entering inside, he tried to forget the fact that all eyes were on him and sat on the bed. He observed the occupants of the room.

First, there was a rude little kid in some sort of cow print suit picking his nose. Tsuna wanted to wrinkle his nose at the kid's manners, 'Will_-sama would never have tolerated such a rude and disgusting habit!'_ Beside him was a lone girl with a dazzling purple eye; the other one was covered up by an eye patch; and purple pineapple-shaped hair. Sure, she was cute, but nothing compared to Will-sama. Sitting alone by the windowsill was a boy with black shaggy hair who looked irritated and had better places to be. '_What the hell is his problem?' _On the other side of the room was his contractor, Gokudera. Near him was a spiky, tan haired boy with a piece of tape stuck to his nose, staring back at him in confusion. _'Who wears tape on their noses?' _Lastly, sitting by Gokudera was the spiky, black haired guy who had tried to hug him.

"To answer your question, yes, this is Tsuna." Reborn began. Tsuna lifted up his finger.

"Actu-" he began, only to be kicked in the head by Reborn. He tipped his head forward and his eyes widened slightly. _'What was that for?'_

"Shut up." Reborn commanded, "Like I said, this is Tsuna. He is just having a little difficulty remembering you guys." Tsuna gasped, feeling the blood within him boil.

"What are you spouting out no-"

"I said shut up!" Reborn commanded, kicking Tsuna in the head harder. This one made him wince. Most of the occupants of the room seemed to wince with him at the kick. He wondered why they would do such an action, he didn't even know them!

"I extremely don't get it!" The spiky tan haired one exclaimed. Gokudera turned to him,

"Of course _you_ wouldn't, Turf-Top!" Gokudera jabbed. Reborn glared at them and the two closed their mouths, grumbling. He jumped down off of Tsuna's head.

"Tsuna was sucked up into a place called the Abyss during the ceremony." Reborn explained, "It's like a prison and once inside, you're trapped. The time inside of it is distorted from the time up here, it could be 10 minutes in The Abyss, but could be 10 years here. It seems Tsuna may have been there a little longer and came a little earlier than that." Reborn turned to look at him, "How long _have_ you lived down there?" he asked. Tsuna blinked.

How long had he been down there? He'd never remembered not being down there. He didn't count the time, he never thought he would have to leave and there had been no need too. Why count how long you spent somewhere when you knew you weren't leaving anytime soon and you were in the only paradise you'd ever known. No, Tsuna didn't know how long he'd been down in the Abyss. He simply shrugged in response.

"Anyone mention dates down there then?" Reborn asked. Tsuna thought back. He supposed some people did though if they did they varied. Honestly, if you were being targeting by monstrous chains and slowly going insane, he doubt you'd calmly be all like 'I dropped in on the - of -'.

"I dunno. 2011? 2126?" Tsuna suggested, "Normally one would not mention one. That would be weird." he said calmly. Gokudera sputtered out something, jerking forward. He wasn't the only one stunned by the comment, even Hibari's eyes seemed to widen slightly.

"And you didn't take the time to get better at _anything_, No-Good Tsuna?" Reborn jabbed, shaking his head, "What a shame, time badly wasted." Reborn jumped down off of Tsuna's head. Tsuna blinked in part disgust,

"Time well spent in my opinion." he said defiantly. Reborn arched an eyebrow, turning around.

"Oh? No-Good Tsuna left his family when they needed him, and it was spent well? You didn't even learn anything new." Reborn challenged back.

"I did! Will-sama is an amazing teacher!" he cried out, leaping to his feet, pointing to Reborn, "And don't you say anything against her you monster!" he spat, bristling at the arcobaleno in anger. How the heck did the baby manage to rile him up so much? He simply smirked back in response.

"Well, No-Good Tsuna-"

"Hey, Kid." The spiky, black haired kid's cold voice interrupted the baby. Tsuna looked over to him, internally flinching at his serious stare, "Is this the Abyss you mentioned when talking about the Arcob-" he stopped in mid-sentence, silenced by Reborn's stare.

"Yes." Reborn replied coolly.

"And so is he too...?" he asked.

"To a degree." Reborn nodded. An awkward silence filled the room again and Tsuna took the chance to sit back down and calm himself down. He could tolerate the baby spouting out random things but if he ever made comments about Will-sama he'd punch the daylights out of him. That kid deserved it, kicking him in the head many times and whatnot.

"Wait." Gokudera finally began, "So, wannabe-"he motioned over to Tsuna, "-I-Is really Tenth?" he asked. Reborn nodded in response. Gokudera's eyes widened and he was at Tsuna's feet in a second. "Forgive me for my attitude, Tenth! I-didn't-know-it-was-you-!" he cried out, bowing on his hands and knees. Tsuna peered over, staring at the silverette in shock.

"Gokudera-san?" he asked curiously. How could one little statement change the once aggressive and cold teen into this groveling thing?

"Please accept my apologies Tenth!" Gokudera cried out, smooshing his face into the carpeted floor. Tsuna sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say. What could he? Out of reflex his face went cold as he stared at the silverette.

"If that's it, I'll be leaving, kid." The boy with the shaggy hair said, slipping outside the window and disappearing. Tsuna looked up just as he disappeared and blinked in shock. He looked down to Gokudera and blinked again. He looked up, thinking;

_What the hell?_

_**END OF CHAPTER 4: EXPLANATION**_

/sigh - I haven't updated anything on here! D: I'm sorry!

I wrote this forever ago and when I originally meant to upload it I had troubles with and it never made it up. So, sorry for any mistakes because it's old.

I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! I promise little kittens! ;)

_PS; Reviews speed this up, someone reviewed and reminded me about this story and that's why it's finally up. ;)  
_


End file.
